Wishful Thinking
by Hikaru a
Summary: Five years ago Misao left the Aoiya due to some misunderstandings with Aoshi. Now she's returned to Kyoto to find that she can no longer live her discarded life. Will she, along with Aoshi, be able to accept the fact that they can't live in the past?


Wishful Thinking

Wishful Thinking  
by Hikaru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Word Before We Begin:**

¬_¬ I'm doing it again. HA! More Aoshi and Misao mush to stack on top of the Aoshi and Misao mush that I've already done. This story, however, promises to be a tear jerker. >_< Dammit, why do I do this to myself? This fic is being written because of two reasons. Reason number one, [Tin-sama][1]. Thanx girl -_- It's all the Aoshi and Misao fics that you've written that even got me started on writing these *cough* stories, and your fault that I have a more growing interest in seeing the rest of Kenshin just so I can see Aoshi and Misao's... scenes.. however few there are. Reason number two: the song used in this fic, _Someday Out of The Blue_ by Sir Elton John, was just too (...a pun..) perfect for the pairing, as you shall see. 

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Misao or Aoshi or any other characters mentioned in this story (other than the Yasui no Dorubo, which I _did_ make up ;p). I do not own them I tell you! Nobuhiro Watsuki does though. And so does Sony and Jump Comics. And they are big companies that have lots of money. I am a poor otaku who has *no* money. So please don't sue me. This fiction was created for entertainment purposes only ^^;

_Someday Out of The Blue_ is written and sung by Sir Elton John. All hail Elton! >_> This song can be found on the **The Road To El Dorado** soundtrack. Buy it! It's a good song :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_someday out of the blue  
in a crowded street or a deserted square  
I'll turn and see you   
as if our love were new  
someday we can start again  
someday soon_

Slowly turning his head, Aoshi broke his meditation. His vision examined the orange hue in the sky. Sunset was starting. His eyes closed in shame and turned his head away, his thoughts retreating back to the forbidden.

Misao.

_ here comes the night  
here come the memories_

He knew he should have never let her leave. Just one look, and Aoshi could feel his mind melt into a puddle of goo. One smile from her and he would be reduced to nothing. His mask of emotion threatened to crumble every time she spoke to him. Misao had that power over him. However, Aoshi doubted that she even knew she had it.

No!

He refused to think about her again. It was her choice to leave. Besides, it was better this way anyway. He would no longer have to worry about breaking the fragile bond that the two shared. So many times Aoshi could feel his persona begin to crack when in her presence; the bridge about to break. She had grown so much in that year. She became even more beautiful than she had been. Something Aoshi never imagined possible.

Remembering what he was doing before *she* once again entered his mind, Aoshi once again sat in a meditating position, folding his legs and placing his hands in his lap. Taking a deep breath in, he closed his eyes. 

An emerald green grass field entered into his mind. The field where she had admitted her love for him. The day when he could not repeat those three simple words.

_ lost in your arms  
down in the foreign fields_

Misao had fallen down, twisting her ankle. Despite her attempts to convince Aoshi that she was *fine*, Aoshi insisted that he carry her. He felt guilty since she had fallen as she followed him, as he had asked her to do. As they did everyday. Train. But, he had to help her. There was this longing to protect. He had to protect her.

On the way back to the Aoiya, Misao placed her head against Aoshi's huge chest and whispered "I love you."

She didn't whisper it loud enough for anyone to hear. In fact, she didn't want anyone to hear it. Yet, Aoshi had.

I love you.

Those words frightened Aoshi, because he knew she didn't mean it in the brotherly way that she loved him. She loved him in a romantic sense. What was he supposed to say in response to that? Did he love her? Yes. But as a sister. He had taken care for her ever since she was little-

_ not so long ago,_

Misao was a little squirt that would insist that Aoshi and the others of the Oniwabanshuu to teach her the techniques of being a ninja; despite Okina's repeated attempt to make Misao grow up like a "normal" girl. How she would beg and plead Aoshi, with those seafoam eyes, to take her under his wing and teach her all that a member of the Oniwabanshuu should know.

_ seems like eternity_

Playing out in the back of Aoiya, teaching a young Misao how to use, her favorite: throwing knives. He had to start her on wood chips because Misao could hardly hold the things, much less throw them and, hopefully, catch them. Everyday they would have lunch under the same tree. Just Aoshi and Misao. They would talk and laugh. The way her seafoam blue eyes would light up as she told him a joke she had learned. Sometimes Aoshi would tell Misao ancient Japanese legends. She, of course, would always insist that they have lots of fighting in them.

And that the hero always got the girl, in the end.

_ the sweet afternoons  
still capture me_

Aoshi's eyes snapped open once more. Dammit. He was still thinking about her. But what did he expect? It had been five years since they had seen each other. Without Misao there, he was miserable. All that was left to do was bask in the memories of her. Her long, soft, black hair. Her seafoam eyes. Her silly smile. Gods, he did miss it. If only he could have admitted this to himself five years ago! She would still be there, beside him. He could touch her, everyday. She would be there to hold him. As he held her close, their heartbeat would beat in sync. She would be *his* Misao. Yet, he was so afraid of losing her, he did nothing.

Aoshi slowly rose up from his crouching position and walked to the door. Some fresh air would do him good. Perhaps he would go pray at the shrine. Anything was better than sitting here, reflecting on past mistakes. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The street was crowded. So many people, aimlessly moving through the street. The faceless inhabitants scrambled to and fro to their homes. The night was coming: time for them to go home to their families. Aoshi could just sense their discontent for the world, which he shared. He hated himself and his actions. 

Stop.

Just go to the temple and pray.

Aoshi nodded to himself and begun to walk down the porch steps of the Aoiya.

Suddenly, a chill shot down his spine. He paused. He could sense he was being watched. Scanning the crowd, Aoshi's mind began to search through possibilities. Could it be someone planning to attack him? It was then that their eyes met.

_ someday out of the blue  
in a crowded street or a deserted square_

Seafoam blue- 

_ I'll turn and see you  
as if our love were new_

Her hair was now cut like a man's, short and more practical then it had been. The look suited her face a bit more. Her face more mature, yet she still had the same bright eyes. So full of life. Even with a scar over her nose, Aoshi could still tell it was Misao. 

The way she carried herself. 

The way she looked at him. 

The way she ran off.

Aoshi took a step forward, reaching out as the girl ran away. The urge to follow her arose, yet Aoshi's fail-safe mind pushed the thought back and directed him to go to the shrine. He was sure that was Misao, but going after her may just make it worse.

She might reject him.

Aoshi looked back to where the girl had ran to, a near-by inn. She was staying in town. Good. He would see her again. 

_someday we can start again  
someday soon_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ I still believe_

It was him! Misao could feel her spring of emotions swell up deep inside her heart. Her stomach began to toss and turn, her face grew hot. The desire to go running up to him and hold him in her arms was so great. She wanted so much to lose herself in his embrace, to rub her head against his gigantic chest. But just as she was about to step forward-

His eyes met hers. 

_ I still put faith in us_

Those pale blue mirrors. They reminded her of all the anguish and pain that she had suffered through. He didn't love her, at least in the way that she loved him in return. He let her leave, even after what she had said to him.

'Just tell me to stay, and I will!' 

_we had it all  
and once did slip away_

"Makimachi! Come on!" A voice in the crowd shouted. 

Misao turned to see Yasui, hiding in the shadows, motioning to come back to the inn. Turning back to Aoshi, she gazed upon him with longing eyes.

And then she left.

_where are we now,  
not where we want to be_

Yasui marched up to Misao, looking angry. The hakama and gi that he wore were all in black, making the pale shade of his skin stand out even more. The many years that he had been smoking took wore on his teeth, making them yellow and brittle. Very un-attractive. And if it wasn't for the flow of money that Misao got while she stayed with Yasui and his... group... she would have left years ago. Yasui's shape-less face twisted as he lectured to Misao. "What were you doing, Makimachi?"

"Watching." She put flatly. Misao never was one to talk much with Yasui. He aggravated her. Her body slowly filled with her hatred for Yasui. She gradually brought her trembling hand to her nose and traced her scar with her finger. 'Damn you Yasui.'

"Watching?!" Yasui said in a huff. "Watching **what**? The street?"

Misao bit her lip, trying to come up with an excuse, --anything--. Anything other than the truth.

Lies used to be so evil.

When did they become her friends?

"I was just keeping an eye out for suspicious people, that's all!" She finally said.

"You **are** a suspicious person." Yasui said, a half smile appearing on his face as he blew smoke out of his nose. "Standing in the middle of the street, basically stopping traffic, is not conspicuous at all, Makimachi. I would have thought more from an Oniwabanshuu." His half smile now turned to a smug grin as he watched Misao's eyes fill with anger.

"Yasui-" Misao was shivering with anger, her fists clenched tightly.

Raising an eyebrow, Yasui placed his cigarette back in his mouth. "I wouldn't say anything you might regret. After all, we have to remember who saved your life and who has taken care of you for the past five years..." Misao lowered her head. Yasui placed his hand under her chin to raise her head to look into his eyes. "Don't we?"

Looking down at the ground, Misao muttered "Yes sir."

"That's a good *boy*." Yasui said, crackling as he patted Misao on the head, messing up her hair. "Now run along, the group is gathering to meet. Check out the city. This used to be your old home, didn't it?" 

Misao nodded. 

"Just be back before nightfall, or there will be hell to pay." Yasui pushed Misao back into the street. After a curious glance back at Yasui, Misao turned and began to run through the streets of Kyoto. Past the Aoiya. Past the shrine.

The field.

She had to see it again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ those hot afternoons  
still follow me_

The light wind in the field turned to a gust as Misao found Aoshi, sitting alone, staring off into space. It had been a week since she had accidentally blurted out her feelings for him. He had said nothing to her.

Nothing.

Not a 'hello', not a 'how's your ankle Misao?'. Every time she had passed him in the hallway, he would just simply continue to walk, as if she weren't there. Even when she had tried speaking to him in his room, Aoshi had hasitingly walked out of the room and headed for the shrine, ignoring Misao's presence. Misao had grown incredibly frustrated. It was impossible to tell what Aoshi's feelings were in any situation. He always hid his feelings, or would escape somehow.

But he couldn't get away here. There was nowhere to run.

Misao stepped forward, her hand clasped upon her chest. "Aoshi-sama! Please- talk to me."

"Misao," His voice was chilling and sharp. He sighed. "You have to realize that nothing can become of us." 

His words were like daggers thrown directly at Misao's heart. 'If only,' she bitterly thought. It would have been easier just to kill her right then and there. As she had feared, he did not love her in return. "A-Aoshi-sama..." She tripped over her own words. 

"Stop calling me that!" Aoshi shouted, continuing to watch the sky, not her. "I deserve no respect anymore. After all, you are Okashira." He paused for a moment, biting his lip. "Please, just leave me be."

Misao could feel her body begin to tremble. Why was she trembling? 

Out of hurt?

Saddness?

Or anger?

"Is it-" She paused. "Is it that you want me to leave? Is that what you want me to do, Aoshi-sa-" She cut herself off. By this time, Misao had to choke back her tears.

Aoshi remained silent.

"So you want me to leave?" Misao's voice filled with sorrow. She took another step toward Aoshi.

"If you would like." Aoshi said coldly. "I don't care what you do, stay or leave, Misao. Its your life, Okashira."

"Just once-" Misao said pleadingly. "Tell me what *you* want, Aoshi. Just tell me to stay, and I will!" Misao screamed, tears now steaming down her face. "I'd do anything for you Aoshi. I love you!"

Still diverting his eyesight from Misao, Aoshi rose from his sitting position and headed back towards the Aoiya in silence.

Misao collapsed against the rough grass and weeds that lay in the field. Her body trembled as she cried.

And cried-

And cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the same field, Misao noted as she watched the clouds slowly drift in the orange sky. Slowly she raised her arms and let the wind bathe her, as if to wash the painful memories away. Dusk would come soon. Maybe she should head back to the inn.

No, just a few more minutes. I want to be alone.

Misao sat down on the cold grass. The winter frost still had not totally cleared from the field, even thought it was still a good month into Spring. Misao smiled to herself, cold. 

Cold as ice.

Aoshi.

As Misao watched the sunset, the wind began to pick up.

_ someday out of the blue_

"Misao."

_ maybe years from now or tomorrow night_

That voice. Misao forced herself not to turn, not to look at him again. He had made his feelings very apparent. He didn't want her to stay with him then, he didn't want her to stay with him now. Besides, she was no longer Makimachi Misao, Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. She was now the head *male* thief of Yasui's group of traveling thieves, so nicknamed 'Yasui no Dorobo'. It was time that she remembered that. Clearing her throat she continued to watch the setting sun. "The evening is going to be lovely isn't it?" She said, half laughing in her best male sounding voice.

"Misao, you can't fool me. I know it's you."

Sighing, Misao shook her head. "I was afraid I would see you again, Aoshi." She turned to face his towering figure.

_ I'll turn and see you _

A hot feeling rushed through her body as she saw him close up, the first time in five years. The years had not treated him very well. He looked haggard and very pale. His cold exterior seemed even more dominant now. Shivers ran through her spine as she looked into his eyes once more. "What are you doing here, Aoshi?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." He replied. "Of course, that was going to be after I asked you why you cut your beautiful hair."

A lump formed in Misao's throat. He had *not* just said what she had thought he said. Aoshi- Said something kind?

Huh?

"I.. uhh..." She stumbled on her words. "I had to. The group I'm traveling with is an all-male group."

Aoshi raised his eyebrow. "Group?"

Nodding, Misao focused once again on the sunset. "Yes. After I left the Aoiya I joined a group of traveling..." She thought for a second. She couldn't tell Aoshi what the group *actually* did. He would freak right then and there if she told him she was now part of a gang of thieves. Quickly she came up with a lie. "Performers."

Aoshi wasn't buying it. "Performers." He paused. "That are all male."

"Yeah." Misao simply replied, nodding.

"Well, as long as your happy with it, then that's good."

_as if we always knew_

A long period of silence came between the two. As the sun shed it's final strands, Aoshi finally broke the silence. "Whatever happened to us Misao?"

Shocked at the question, Misao's body froze. What happened? *He's* asking *me* what happened?! Her body began to fill with anger. "How- How dare you." She stood, now facing him. She stomped on the ground, approaching to where Aoshi stood. She had no idea what she was going to do. She was angry. HOW could he ask HER what happened. He's the one who didn't want her around anymore. "How dare you!" She repeated, this time more forceful. Now half a foot away from where he stood, Misao was satisfied, and decided to chew him out right then and there. All her anger and frustration from the past five years came to light. "*YOU* told *ME* to leave!" She shouted. "You bastard, how could you even ask: What ever happened to us? *YOU* happened to us! Because of you- you-" As her eyes met Aoshi's, Misao paused, trying to think of what to say next. Five years of planning to say this speech, and all of it disappeared as she looked into his eyes.

"I never told you to leave." Aoshi spoke coldly, yet his voice was still full of his innocence. 

Misao shot him a cold look, "You never asked me to stay either."

Aoshi looked away, down to the ground. "I know I didn't. And these past five years-" He paused and looked into Misao's seafoam eyes. "These past five years, Misao-" Before she could blink, Misao found herself in Aoshi's arms, being coerced into kissing him on the lips. "Please. Stay here with me."

As he pulled her nearer, she closed her eyes tightly. A part of her refused to let this excite her at all. After all- it was his fault she was now in Yasui's web. His fault that she had suffered so much. 

Their lips met. Misao wrapped her arms around him. 

Her heart yearned for the touch of his warm lips. It begged to feel close to Aoshi again, after those long years they had been separated. There was not one moment in those five years that Misao could not remember thinking of Aoshi. Her thoughts always turned to him. Sometimes, she could even hear his voice, calling to her, begging for her to come back. But Misao forced these thoughts far back into her mind.

_ someday we would live again  
someday soon_

Forcing herself to push away, Misao looked to the now night sky. "The sun- it set!"

A small smile forming at the corners of his face, Aoshi looked slightly amused. "Are you going to disappear?"

"No." Misao said flatly, releasing herself totally from Aoshi's strong grip. It pained her to leave his warm embrace. "I have to go."

"What?"

"The commander, he'll be extremely angry if I'm not back after the meeting is finished."

"Meeting?" Aoshi questioned.

"Goodbye." Misao said, beginning to run off.

He extended his arm out, grabbing her by the collar of her gi. "Wait!" Aoshi called out. "Come back with me, Misao. You belong at the Aoiya." He softly added, "With me."

Bitting her lip, Misao forced the hurtful words out of her mouth as she shook her head. "I can't. Can't you see that I'm not one of *you* anymore, Aoshi?" And with that she left.

Aoshi watched her figure disappear into the distance.

'Can't you see that I'm not one of *you* anymore, Aoshi?'

Not one? What did she mean? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ I still believe  
I still put faith in us_

Yasui was waiting for her, outside of the inn, smoking a cigarette. Misao shot him a look of disgust. Even Saitoh was more lovable then Yasui. He was arrogant, violent, and self-centered.

Then why do you still run to him?

'Well, as long as your happy with it, then that's good.' Aoshi's voice rang in her head. Misao quickly dismissed the thought as Yasui approached her.

"There you are, Makimachi. Little late tonight I see."

Misao bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry. I fell asleep in a field outside of the city. I didn't realize that time had passed so quickly."

"Nevermind all that," Yasui waved his hand. The smile on his face was unusually wide. He seemed to be beaming with happiness. Perhaps the meeting had been about good news. "We have decided our hit for this city." He finally said, solving the mystery of his joy.

Misao looked up to Yasui, lost to what was going on. "What?! I thought we were just traveling through!"

"Oh, but we didn't realize Kyoto had flourished so much."

"So-" Misao said, half biting her lip. "Where?"

An evil grin appeared on Yasui's face as he placed his hand on Misao's back and lead her into the inn. "A place, where it appears that we have an insider."

"An insider?" Misao blinked. "Where?" She asked again.

"The Aoiya."

The sound of Misao's heartbeat echoed through her ears. It skipped a beat. Misao paused in walking to the room, stopping Yasui as well. "The-"

"Aoiya." Yasui finished the sentence. "And our special little cross-dressing ninja will help us out. I think it's a great idea to test our strength against the Oniwabanshuu. After all, they are our rivals in strength."

"The only difference was the Oniwabanshuu doesn't steal from innocent people." Misao dryly said. As soon as she finished her sentence, she regretted it.

Yasui raised the back of his hand and sped it across Misao's face, knocking her to the ground. Cupping her throbbing cheek, Misao held back her tears. 

"That was for disrespect." Yasui said coldly. Brushing off his gi, Yasui looked towards the room, where his group had gathered. "You *will* assist us at the Aoiya tonight, at midnight. If you don't-" He paused, looking at the pitiful state Misao was in. He smiled evilly. "I will dispose of that 'suspicious person' you found so interesting on the street today."

Misao's eyes widened as she looked to Yasui. The evil smile on his face..

He was serious.

Aoshi-

"Yes that tall man who had the burden of the world resting on his shoulders. Does that make you angry?" He paused, feeding on the anger growing in Misao's face. "Now, come on, before I scar more than just your pretty face." Yasui ordered, picking up Misao by the arm. Naturally she struggled against his grip. "Tsk. Tsk." He wagged his finger in Misao's face. "Why do you struggle so much, Makimachi? It's not as if the Aoiya means anything to you, does it? After all, you aren't of the Oniwabanshuu anymore remember?" Misao froze. "You told me yourself that you left the Oniwabanshuu, and that you had forgotten that part of your life. That was the deal for letting you live, was it not?"

Yasui released Misao from his grip and let her fall to the ground. 

"You'll prepare yourself for tonight, or we won't just rob the Aoiya, we shall burn it down as well. The choice is yours, Makimachi." Yasui then left Misao alone, sitting on the floor, a smug grin across his face.

For a moment Misao was in shock. Shock of all what had happened in only a few minutes. She had found Aoshi again, only to be threatened of his death if she did not fight against him. She felt dizzy. Slowly, she pushed herself off the ground, feeling as if gravity had doubled within the last minute. "I am not one of you anymore, Aoshi. I am now a thief." A pause. "For your sake." She added in a soft whisper. 

_ I still believe  
I still put faith in us_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_here comes the night_

The pale moon shone over the small gathering of black dressed thieves, all ninja of various techniques. Misao looked up to the hovering moon and it's white glow. For a moment, it gave her strength. Strength to do what she was about to do.

"Makimachi, it's show time." Yasui ordered in his gruff voice.

Misao gulped hard as her eyes locked on the building in front of her.

_ here come the memories_

The Aoiya.

Her chest began to pang, at the thought -just the thought- of *him*.

The kiss that they had shared only hours earlier- the taste still remained on the tips of Misao's lips. She raised her hand up to her mask and lightly traced her lips, reliving the sensation.

_ lost in your arms  
down in the foreign fields_

She pushed back her memories, as she turned her head away from the Aoiya. "Sumimasen." She said softly, praying Aoshi could hear it.

Sighing, Aoshi turned the corner of the street before the Aoiya. For the past few hours he had been wandering the streets of Kyoto, replaying the events that had happened that night. What did Misao mean when she said she was no longer one of him? Suddenly, Aoshi froze in his tracks as he saw the small gathering outside of the Aoiya. What was going on here?

He hid in the shadows of a near-by shop. 'Ninja', he thought as his eyes narrowed. Noting that the group had the entrance to the Aoiya completely blocked, Aoshi developed a back-up plan. He would enter the Aoiya from the back. Dashing across the dirt road, Aoshi quickly maneuvered to the back gate of the Aoiya and smoothly entered the back door. Okon and Omasu were in the kitchen when he entered.

A worried Okon approached Aoshi, "Okashira, outside-"

"I know." Aoshi said coldly. "I will take care of them." He said as he quickly walked through the kitchen, wasting no time. He wanted to be ready when the ninja finally did enter the Aoiya.

"Shall I wake Okina?" Omasu asked, stepping towards the fleeing Aoshi.

He paused in his strife. After a moment of thought, he spoke solemnly. "Yes. And prepare yourself, just in case." Both women nodded and followed the order of their Okashira. Aoshi turned his attention back to the main room of the Aoiya. 

An explosion. 

Quickly, he ran and greeted the group of ninja, his kodachi already un-sheathed.

A group of four ninja. Aoshi's eyebrow burrowed. This wasn't going to be fun. The first, a novice, quickly dashed at Aoshi, a katana slicing the air as he ran. Aoshi easily avoided the attack by blocking the attack with his right hand kodachi. With the katana still entangled within the grasp of the kodachi, Aoshi flicked his wrist to the left, throwing the un-suspecting novice face first into the wall. Letting out a muffled 'ooff', the ninja slid down to the floor, unconscious.

The next two ninja dashed together, each ending on opposite sides of Aoshi. As the right one ran, he threw three stars, two hitting the floor in front of where Aoshi's right foot stood, and the final striking him in the upper thigh. He glared at the ninja as he came to a halt in his rush. The ninja strove toward Aoshi simotaniously, both with their fists out, ready to strike. Aoshi evaded the attack by taking a step to the left. Unfortunately, the ninja on the right kicked to the left of where Aoshi could evade, sensing that he would move there. Aoshi was kicked in the stomach. Doubling over, Aoshi fell to his knees and pain filled his body. As the other ninja was about to strike the final blow, Aoshi's left hand blocked with his kodachi. Then, similarly with the first attacker, Aoshi flicked his wrist, and this time, used his other hand to strike the ninja in the abdomen. Blood spilled on the clean perfect wooden floor. Even in the darkness, its crimson glow could be seen. The scent of murder filled the air. Before the ninja to his right could react, the same fate fell upon him, struck directly in the abdomen, his blood mixing in the puddle that lay on the floor.

The final ninja, who still stood in the doorway of the Aoiya took a step back, preparing for his attack.

_ not so long ago,  
seems like eternity_

The ninja dashed towards Aoshi in a straight charge. No angles, unlike the others. Throwing knives popped out from the ninja's hands, six in all. This technique-

It was like Misao's.

_the sweet afternoons  
still capture me_

Aoshi's eyes widened as he evaded the three knives thrown at him. As he flipped in the air, the remaining three were thrown.

Yet something was amiss-

It was almost as if the ninja was trying to miss him. Landing on the floor, in a crouched stance, Aoshi used the momentum of the ground to charge at the ninja, the kodachi striking his attacker in upper left arm. The ninja fell to the ground, cradling the wound.

"Now," Aoshi said, slowly walking over to the fallen ninja. "I left you alive so you could explain what all this was about." Aoshi grabbed the mask of the ninja and yanked the black cloth away. "TALK!" He demanded.

_ someday out of the blue_

His eyes grew wide.

There sat a injured Misao, tears streaming out of her face. "I'm sorry," she muttered, hiding her face from his.

_maybe years from now or tomorrow night  
I'll turn and see you_

"Misao," Aoshi felt his throat go dry. The group... she was in? Attacked the Aoiya? Aoshi could feel his world spinning. She had returned to Kyoto only to attack her past? This wasn't like Misao. "Why?" He finally managed to whisper, his voice hoarse.

"Because she was ordered to." Aoshi turned to face a figure standing at the entrance of the Aoiya. His dark clothes and pale skin seemed evil, Aoshi flinched. So this must have been the commander that Misao refereed to. The man stepped into the Aoiya, smoking his cigarette, the orange end being the only light in the room. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Takara Yasui, commander of the Yasui no Dorubo." Yasui strove towards Aoshi, puffing the smoke out of his cigarette. 

Aoshi grunted. "Thieves." 

As he passed by his failed associates, Yasui kicked their life-less bodies. "Failures." he corrected, smiling to Aoshi. "Now, as for Makimachi here," both Yasui and Aoshi turned to Misao, who was still hiding her head in shame. "He's my star thief, and she's not even male." He let out a crackling laugh.

_as if we always knew_

Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he stared down at Misao. He could feel his body fill with anger against her. She had attacked him and helped a major group of thieves break into the Aoiya. Yet, there was a part of him that wanted to blame this whole thing on himself. After all, if he have had the strength to tell her how he felt in the first place, they would never be standing here. Misao's arm never would have been injured. Oh gods, the blood. He had cut her pretty deep. The crimson liquid oozed out of her arm, soaking her skin tight black ninja outfit, making it appear even darker than it had been.

_someday we would live again_

"Come over here Makimachi." Yasui ordered.

Misao stayed her ground, still holding her injury.

"Makimachi!" Yasui repeated, now demanding.

_someday soon_

"Maybe she doesn't want to run to you," Aoshi said coldly.

Letting out another crackling laugh, Yasui looked at Aoshi with an amused smile. "Just because you lost doesn't mean you have to be sore about it, Okashira."

As Aoshi took a step towards Yasui, Yasui withdrew a revolver, which he had managed to keep hidden this whole time. Aoshi froze. "That's a good boy." Yasui said, smiling. Yasui pointed the gun at Misao. "Now, Makimachi, come." 

Still Misao didn't move. Aoshi's eyes flashed with worry. What was she doing?! He was going to kill her! 

"I will shoot you, you know I will Misao." Yasui warned, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and throwing it on the floor. His foot stomped down on it and pushed the ashes into the wooden floor, extinguishing it. "I grow tired of playing this game Makimachi." Yasui said, walking towards Misao. Grabbing her by her injury, Yasui lifted Misao into the air. Dangling from his grip, Misao began to scream.

Aoshi took a step forward. He wanted -no NEEDED- to save her, at all costs. If Misao died-

Yasui cocked the gun and pointed it at Aoshi. "Sorry Romeo, I don't think you're going to get the girl this time. In fact, I think I'm just going to get rid of you. Right now."

"NO!" Misao cried. Ignoring the throbbing pain from her arm, Misao swung her right leg high into the air, kicking Yasui to the ground. The gun sped across the wood floor. Misao landed on her left side, letting out a small cry of pain. Hovering over her, was Aoshi, helping Misao sit up. Her eyes were filled with tears, "I'm sorry, Aoshi. I'm so sorry." A phrase she continued to repeat as she bobbed her upper body up and down.

Placing his hand on her back, Aoshi brought his mouth close to her ear as he soothed her. "Shhhh... it's okay. I'm going to go get help."

"No." Her voice trembled.

"But- your shoulder-" Aoshi observed.

"Don't leave me." Misao scrambled to wrap her arms around Aoshi's neck, burying her face in his chest. Holding back her tears, she whispered, "Don't leave me ever again." 

For a moment, Aoshi froze, not knowing how to react to this. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was time to stop lying. Slowly he wrapped Misao within his warm embrace, careful of her injury. "Never," he purred softly into Misao's ear.

Lying on the floor, Yasui slowly turned his head to Aoshi and Misao, a feeling of hate growing inside of him. His body trembled in anger as he pushed himself up off the ground, un-seething a kodachi. "Makimachi..." his voice shook. Yasui narrowed his eyes as he watched the two. "You are mine!" He shouted to Misao, who hid her head further into Aoshi's chest and held him closer to her body. "Shall I leave my mark on just more than that stubby nose of yours?" he threatened, stepping forward with his kodachi ready to attack.

Misao froze.

"Yes... you remember the night you attempted to run away. The scar on your face won't let you forget." His lips curved into a grin. "It that was the punishment for that simple disobeyment, what makes you think that there is no punishment for betrayal?"

"Misao." Aoshi coldly glared at Yasui.

"Would you like the punishment in place of her, Okashira?" Yasui raised an eyebrow. "The punishment is death. Is a traitor really worth your own life?"

Aoshi's eyes turned to ice. As he rose up to stand, Misao used her remaining strength to pull him back down. "Don't...." she said, shaking her head. "It's my..."

A flicker of light, followed by a clashing sound. Yasui's kodachi was now near Misao's neck. The only thing stopping the metal from slicing her soft skin was the blade of Aoshi's right-hand kodachi. "Can you move Misao?" Aoshi said, almost growling at Yasui.

She weakly nodded, understanding what Aoshi was requesting. While Aoshi held back Yasui's attack, Misao quickly dashed to the right side of the room. Her eyes filled with fright as the two approached each other.

Another clash and spark, giving a second of light to the room. The fight had begun.

Yasui attacked first, trying to slice Aoshi in the side. The attack was blocked by Aoshi's left kodachi. As he held Yasui's weapon there, Aoshi turned his hip round-kicking to Yasui's head. Before the kick could connect, Yasui swiped his kodachi from the grip of Aoshi and blocked the attack. A smile, that could even be seen in the darkness, appeared on Yasui's face. "You can't beat me like that."

Aoshi jumped back, ready to attack, his body remaining calm. "How did you-"

"Makimachi very much admires your fighting style, Okashira. The first year she was part of the Yasui no Dorubo she told me all about the Aoiya, the Oniwabanshuu and," He paused, his grin growing wider, "Especially a certain Okashira. I know everything."

His eye narrowing even further, Aoshi took a step forward. Before Yasui realized it, Aoshi was gone. "He's fast..." Suddenly the sound of the air singing came from behind Yasui. He turned, blocking the attack. The two kodachi's again lit the room. Misao bit her lip. As Yasui blocked, Aoshi swiped his free kodachi lower, making Yasui jump back.

Now panting for air, Yasui moved his legs into a cat stance. "Watch Makimachi. After I'm finished with your dear Okashira, you'll pay the price of betraying me."

"You're not going to touch her!" Aoshi screamed, charging at Yasui.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao cried.

He paused. The tone of Misao's voice froze him in his current attack. She could tell, as he could, that he was becoming too emotional in the fight. If he didn't calm down-

Yasui took this advantage to attempt and over head attack.

It was too late to avoid it! Aoshi clasped his eyes down, in readiness for the pain that was about to fill his body. The sound of the kodachi slashing through human flesh silenced the room.

Nothing?

Aoshi could feel no pain. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

Crimson-

The smell of blood-

His eyes filled with horror as a drop of blood fell to his face. *Her* blood. "Mi..." Aoshi whispered, but could not force the rest of her name out. The sight was too much, even for him. Misao had blocked the attack with her own body, the kodachi deep within the back of her shoulder.

She managed a weak smile. "It's my punishment Aoshi-sama..... Not yours." Misao then collapsed in his arms.

"Misao, MISAO!" Aoshi called to her as he shook her limp body. "Speak to me!"

"One down," Yasui grinned. "One to go!" his voice echoed as he again brought down his kodachi for an overhead attack.

Aoshi's eyes flickered with pure hate. Blocking the attack with his right kodachi, Aoshi then trapped Yasui's weapon by stacking his left kodachi on top of it. He then pulled Yasui towards the ground as he spun on his left foot, slamming a round-kick into Yasui's skull. Yasui's body skimmed across the wood floor and finally stopped, un-moving.

Calming his breath, Aoshi re-sheathed his swords. He then turned to the unconscious Misao, who now laid peacefully on the floor looking as if she were asleep. Yet, a pool of blood was slowly oozing from beneath her. A very unsettling sight. She needed help. Fast.

Kneeling down and picking her up, Aoshi held Misao in his arms. "Misao?"

Her eyes flickered open, confused where she was. The last thing she remembered was blocking the attack- Oh Aoshi! She looked up to see Aoshi, his eyes moist. "Aoshi-sama..."

"Misao!" he cried as he brought her body in close to his. The two breathed in sync as they held each other close. Their past mistakes had now long been forgotten.

Yasui stirred. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw the couple holding each other and scowled. Eyeing the gun that lay only feet away for him, he slowly moved his right arm to it. That bastard, he wasn't going to take his prized Makimachi away from him.

It was Misao that heard the click of the gun, not Aoshi. In the blink of eye, she pushed Aoshi out of the way; tossing one of her hidden throwing knives directly into Yasui's stomach. As the sound of the gun blast went off, Aoshi pulled the ninja star out of his thigh, wincing in pain. He quickly threw the star towards Yasui's head, striking him directly in the middle of his forehead as he fired the gun, the bullet straying. Yasui's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and collapsed on the ground- dead.

Misao toppled over and fell into Aoshi's lap, coughing up a small amount of blood. Her shoulder now had even more blood flowing from it.

_ someday out of the blue  
in a crowded street or a deserted square_

"Please Misao, don't die. I couldn't bare it- if-" he paused, his voice cracking. "You died too."

Misao raised her head and locked her eyes on Aoshi's. His emotional mask had shattered, tears began to form in Aoshi's eyes. He looked so pitiful like this. Her hand shaking, she lifted it up to Aoshi's lips and lightly touched them. "There are so many kisses that you owe me. I can't die now." A slight smile came across her face.

_ I'll turn and see you  
as if our love were new_

"I'm sorry for this Aoshi... I betrayed..."

Aoshi brought Misao's trembling body in close to his, cupping his hand around the back of her head. "Shhhhh... its okay. Everything is going to be okay now."

_ someday we can start again  
someday soon _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

O_o I finished it! >_> Yet the title doesn't necessarily fit in here >_< Yare yare. Anywho, so how was it? I think this was a pretty new concept taken on A + M. True, it is Misao who usually runs away, but not to join a gang of thieves x_@ But if you think about it, Misao could most definitely be a thief. She has the attitude for it.

And what about Yasui? HE was just a bastard. I based his character on a cross between Saitoh and Kanryuu. It was pretty scary >_> And, just like in Kanryuu's case (Saitoh is just too damn cool), I would really love the opportunity to beat Yasui senseless with my wooden mallet. >_< He made Misao cut her hair and he gave her a scar on her nose, that bastard!

I must apologize for the fighting scene(s). I tried. Isn't that what counts?

>_> You know, thinking about it now, I probably should have made this into a series, but... ummm.. noo.. nevermind. I don't need ANOTHER series stacked on the shelves. There are plenty there now, thank you.

Well, I hope this was enjoyed, because I had a fun time writing it ^_^ I should do song fics more often!

....or maybe not. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

   [1]: http://redrival.com/mandigma



End file.
